Te quiero tener
by Yuali
Summary: Ya es distante y casi irreal, la imagen del adolescente, dormido en la azotea de la escuela. Solía detenerme y contemplar tu sueño por extasiantes segundos. No te quiero perder, me niego a dar un fin, no soporto el renunciar al sabor de tu boca, de los besos robados, de los besos consentidos, arrebatados y apasionados, me eres necesario.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitaman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Notas:** Es algo ya que tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo(semanas), desde le punto de vista de Dino porque aun tengo problemas con encontrar la personalidad de Kyoya.

* * *

**Te quiero tener.**

Hubiera preferido que nunca más me hablaras, nunca más verte y aislarme de ti.

Ya tengo suficiente con soñarte cada noche. Quisiera correr, correr lejos de tu recuerdo; pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere. La nostalgia me golpea tan dura y dramáticamente que me siento absurdo. Absurdo de aferrarme a lo que ya no puede ser, ya no del mismo modo al menos.

Nadie sabe como se jugaran las cartas del destino, porque sigue siendo una incógnita. Yo solamente quiero verte, tenerte y jamás despedirme. Porque cada vez que te recuerdo no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, apretar los labios e intentar ignorar el puñetazo en el corazón y el vacío en el estómago.

En ocasiones siento que la cordura me abandona. Fuera del raciocinio he creado un mudo etéreo para nosotros, para construirlo de irracionalidades, pelas, malas palabras sumidas en la sensualidad del calor, el calor sofocante de nuestros cuerpos unidos, un mundo donde sola cabra el amor desesperado e imposible.

Papá siempre deseó un nieto, que se pareciera a él, que fuera criado para ser un triunfador desde el inicio, que no fuera débil como lo fui yo antes de la llegada de Reborn, que lo hubiera tenido con alguna mujer hermosa, elegante de alto estatus y carácter fuerte. Y de algún modo agradezco que este muerto. Ya que no me cabe en la cabeza estar o querer a alguien más que no seas tú, me resulta imposible.

Eras un chico malo, cuando te conocí vi a un adolescente impulsivo hasta más no poder y muy fuerte, jamás me plantee el llegar a quererte como lo hago, ¿Qué podría esperar de alguien tan guerrero e impenetrable? Solo una "relación" incompleta, no tenía lo suficiente de ti, por más que me escapara a Japón, no era suficiente, seguía el hueco en el pecho. Aprendí a leer lo que no decías, en tu cuerpo, en las miradas, en lo escrito en los suspiros perdidos en el aire.

Tengo algo para ti, nunca fuiste grato a las sorpresas, no las románticas y cursis al menos, pero sé que esta te gustará, no por lo que es, sino por lo que representa, te la entregaré en su momento.

Y para eso tengo un plan, no debe de haber fallo, si un error me delata será nuestro fin, y no sabré cuando lo pueda volver a hacer, tiene que funcionar.

Las cosas ya están arregladas, todo esta tan meticulosa y fríamente calculado que las probabilidades de fallos son casi nulas, tal como tú lo harías, y eso me lleva a pensar que tal vez yo aprendí más de ti, que tú de mí. No sé si realmente fui tu tutor, no sé como se le podría llamar a lo que éramos.

Sé que te enojaras, pero tendrás que aceptarlo y ver el lado bueno: nunca más estaremos separados, ya no más trabajo, ya no más asuntos de extrema peligrosidad, nuestras vidas ya estarán en peligro constante, aunque eso te gustara.

Romario se decepcionaría, jamás me creería que fuese capaz de esto, ni siquiera yo me pude haber imaginado que llegaría a tanto por ti, jamás me paso por la mente que serias tú el causante de tantos cambios.

Ya es distante y casi irreal, la imagen del adolescente, dormido en la azotea de la escuela. Solía detenerme y contemplar tu sueño por extasiantes segundos. Todo un placer verle dormir, joven guardián de la nube.

No te quiero perder, me niego a dar un fin, no soporto el renunciar al sabor de tu boca, de los besos robados, de los besos consentidos, arrebatados y apasionados, me eres necesario. Quisiera llorar, y por eso me aferro a la esperanza.

No me arrepiento, ya he dejado un escrito, Tsuna supo que nada estaba bien como pretendía aparentar, él sabe que tan afectado estoy, me brindo su ayuda, y se lo agradezco, pero sus ojos mostrando compasión y pena no ayudan, no hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarme. Romario me vigila con perspicacia, cuidando mi estado y mis actos. No hubiera sobrevivido estos años como capo si no supiera esconder mis intenciones y no hacer notar mis acciones.

Desde el momento en que me enteré, supe que es lo que debería hacer.

Todo es más frio, es como si me estuviera durmiendo, con las fuerzas que aun puedo usar aprieto tu regalo: el anillo Vongola de la nube, lo que te convirtió en un guardián, lo que nos unió. El aire ya no se siente, los sonidos son solo ecos de fondo flotando, mi mente esta en el limbo, entre la conciencia y la gloria.

Nunca he sido creyente, pero esta vez necesito creer que de verdad hay algo más allá, un más allá donde pueda encontrarte, donde estaremos justos.

Cuando te dije que moría por estar a tu lado Kyouya, no mentí.

* * *

Opiniones, reclamos, criticas, amenazas, algún regalo ;D ya saben donde IT´S FREE!


End file.
